Bella?
by SaveMeI'mLost
Summary: First 'proper' kiss between Bella and Edward. First ever fanfiction attempt so please bare that in mind!


First fan fiction…..EVER so it might suck, reviews always appreciated ;)

'Bella?'

'Yes Edward?' The sound of his voice already had my heartbeat accelerating. No Bella. Be calm, be cool, come on you don't have to sound so desperate _all _the time. He could hear it; I knew he could from the smirk forming on his face…Damn!

'What are you doing?'

'Our English essay for tomorrow,' I murmured. Wasn't that obvious?

'Come here?' I groaned. He knew I could never ignore a request, especially if it meant being even an inch closer to him.

'I just need to finish this one bit.'

He nodded, 'okay.'

I finished the paragraph and stood up; walking over to the bed I nearly stumbled, typical. I lay down beside him; our faces just centimetres from the other. He leaned forward. I got butterflies in my tummy, it never failed to amaze me how after the numerous times he kissed me it always felt just as good as the first, the exhilaration, the nervousness, the _taste _of him. That oh so Edward taste. I couldn't describe it; it was heaven and hell all at once. I wanted more but he would never give me it.

He laid a chaste kiss on my lips, the same as always I clutched onto him for dear life hoping he wouldn't pull away. It lasted about ten seconds before he pulled back easily, regardless of the death clasp I held around his neck. He looked at me carefully; I blushed, heat rising to my cheeks, as per usual he brushed my face softly with his fingertips. His eyes grew darker; I looked at him perplexed and bit my lip. That seemed to do it he suddenly launched his lips onto mine, his cold, stone lips felt amazingly soft and smooth against my own.

He kissed me, lips parted slightly, I could feel his breath cold against my mouth, I could feel the moisture of his lips on mine and then it happened. Slowly, carefully he gently licked my bottom lip then nibbled; I gasped and opened my mouth wide enough for him to gently slip his tongue in. He moved carefully as if testing his willpower or perhaps seeking my permission, making sure I trusted him enough to test his self control. This was where the tough choice kicked it, if the former I didn't want to push him to far, if the latter perhaps he would draw back to soon.

Honestly thought? I was just impressed I managed a coherent thought throughout the whole ordeal. My heart was beating so wildly I thought it might spontaneously pop out of my chest and then I knew Edward would definitely never kiss me like this again. I seized the chance and with every bit of self control I could muster, a slowly moved my tongue against his. My body felt like it was on fire, my legs turned to jelly. His tongue was so cold yet burned a pathway through my mouth. He moved his tongue against mine moving onto explore my mouth. I felt him move his tongue around my teeth and the sides of my cheeks just savouring his taste. Then when he gently brushed the top of my mouth I nearly giggled as it tickled me. He seemed to sense this and pulled away smiling.

'Sorry I couldn't resist.' I glared at him gasping for breath. Apparently I seemed to have forgotten the need to breath during our recent exploration. He looked at me properly, my eyes were wide, my mouth a perfect 'o' shape, my mind trying to rationalise what had just happened. He chuckled softly, 'I didn't know if your heart would make it through that one.'

I laughed, 'it nearly didn't' I muttered, suddenly hoping he didn't hear me. Of course he did, stupid vampire senses, silly Bella!

'Oh well, practice makes perfect?' he questioned, I nodded enthusiastically as he bent down to capture my lips again.

Same as before he licked my lip seductively as I opened my mouth to him, he opened his a bit wider than before too. As his tongue met mine I struggled for dominance, successfully managing to slip my tongue into his mouth. He stiffened; I stopped my movements for a second wondering if he was going to pull away, preparing for that sudden hit of rejection which I knew he didn't mean for me to feel. It never came. He groaned into my mouth as I slowly began to massage my tongue against his. The taste of him was unbelievable. I felt so lightheaded I thought I might pass out. He clutched firmly at my waist pulling me closer to him as I continued the same examination of his mouth as he had mine. Of course, I avoided his teeth, running my tongue along the roof and sides of his mouth instead. I felt him shift uncomfortably every time I got too close for comfort but never once did he pull away. Until, stupid human needs, I began to struggle with the oxygen content in my body. He pulled away slightly kissing my neck and jaw as I caught my breath.

'Bella?' He mumbled into my neck.

'Hmmmmm,' I grumbled.

'I love you.' He stated. I smiled, blissfully happy.

'I love you more.' He chuckled.

'I doubt it.'

'Oh really?' I questioned.

He pulled back from me and smiled, my smile, my favourite smile; my I would give in, in a heartbeat smile.

'I can prove it to you.'

I giggled, 'How so?' He grumbled before attacking my lips again.


End file.
